Percabeth Drabbles
by tophgirl512
Summary: Short little stories that pop into my head XD Will be adding more. Chapter One: "You drool when you sleep" Take Two Chapter three...
1. You drool when you sleep Take Two

Just a little drabble I wrote cause for some reason this scene kept playing in my head. Set after the Last Olympian. Might add more...idk XD

Rick Riordan has and always will own Percy Jackson (:

* * *

><p>Percy twirled the Minotaur horn around in his hand. It seemed so small and insignificant now after everything he had been through but the Minotaur was still the first monster he had ever really fought. He could still picture it. The crazy driving, the rain, finding out Grover was a satyr, then him getting knocked out and muttering 'food' the whole time. Percy smiled, and then there was Annabeth.<p>

"You drool when you sleep." Percy thought that he had just imagined the voice then he heard the door shut. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't seen Annabeth walk in. She was wearing jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

She had a smirk on her face as she walked to him. "Oh, right," He said looking down at the Minotaur horn in his hands, "Good times." Annabeth stood next to him as he put the horn back on the table. "Aren't you supposed to be at archery practice?" She asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching people how to sword fight?" She shrugged and looked out the window. "Yeah, probably," She said, "But Chiron has been very lenient with the rules recently. Which makes since considering everyone is pretty much just going around celebrating."

Percy looked outside. New cabins were being built and he watched as Conner and Travis threw something into one of the newer cabins, actually new wasn't really the right word considering it still didn't have a roof yet.

As soon as the object dropped into the cabin Conner and Travis ran the other way. Soon campers were running out of the cabin and either coughing, plugging their nose, or looking a lot like they were going to toss their cookies everywhere.

Percy shook his head and laughed. "A stink bomb? Really?" Annabeth started laughing too. "Those two will never learn." She leaned against the window frame and turned toward him. He was only maybe a foot away from her and he noticed that her eyes were darker than normal.

It reminded him of when he first saw her, how they had reminded him of storm clouds. He was taller than her now though, almost a whole head taller, and she had to look up to him. Her curly blond hair was out of her normal ponytail which he liked.

He reached out and started twirling her hair. "So how lenient exactly was Chiron with the rules?" He said. Annabeth tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at him, "Why?" Percy shrugged like it was nothing, but stepped closer to her.

He was close enough to notice that she smelled like the strawberry fields. "I was just thinking that maybe you could, you know, stay here tonight and Chiron wouldn't notice." She smiled and stood up straight, she was only a few inches away from him now.

"He might not notice," She said slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. "I mean if you're actually offering." Percy smiled and kissed her. She took that as a yes.


	2. Reunion

Everyone was doing reunions so I (Kind of) did one too XD

Rick Riordan (not me) owns Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. _The Argo II _was due to land on Camp Jupiter any minute now and I was beyond freaking out. My hair was down and I had makeup on which wasn't at all like me. I didn't plan on wearing makeup or anything but Piper had some in the bad that the Aphrodite kids so 'helpfully' packed for her.

For some reason I seemed to think that even if Percy didn't remember me that maybe he would be like 'Oh hey she's pretty I should talk to her.' Which is really stupid considering Percy isn't like that at all. Then there was the hair issue.

I left it down, stupid idea because if it did come down to a fight then I'm screwed. _Percy likes it better down. _I shook my head, put my hair up and washed the makeup off. I stared at my hair. I felt stupid for it but for some reason it was all I could think about.

I slowly let my hair down. _The first time he was you it was down. _Then I felt stupid again. It wasn't like something would trigger his memory if I left my hair down or anything. I was about to put it back up, but then someone knocked in the door.

Piper was standing on the other side. "We're about to land," She said. I nodded and followed her out. We walked in silence until we got to the last door, it led up to the deck of the ship. My hand paused on the handle.

"Nervous?" Piper asked. I laughed, "Me? Why would I be nervous?" I said sarcastically. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna work out Annabeth." I really wanted to believe her, which made me think she was charmspeaking me but I knew if she was she hadn't meant to.

"How do you know that?" She looked down at the floor, "Because it has to," she said softly. I had a feeling she was trying to reassure herself as much as me, but she _was _right of course. This had to work out and not just for me or Piper but for everyone, for the whole world. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. I could take her

Figured I would add this little thing cause i havent upload anything in a while and i couldnt get this little exchange out of my head... XD I dont own Percy Jackson... (Sadly...)

* * *

><p>"So this Reyna chick…"<p>

"No," Percy said. "Oh come on," Annabeth replied. "You don't even know what I was going to say." Percy just snorted and rested his chin on her head. They were sitting on the Argo II looking out onto Camp Jupiter.

"I could take her." It was late and no one was outside. Percy leaned back and looked up at the stars. "I don't doubt that, but we're supposed to be getting along with the Romans not fighting them."

Annabeth turned around and Percy turned to look at her. She had her hair down and it was slightly blowing in the breeze. It was so dark outside that he could distinguish where Annabeths iris met her pupils. "I know that," She said and rolled her eyes.

"But she looked at me like I was the wicked witch of the west or something today. I'm pretty sure she would agreed to a little friendly spar…"

Now it was Percy turn to roll his eyes, "Sure, Annabeth, because the Romans would love to see their leader get beaten by a Greek." Annabeth sighed and snuggled back into his arms. "Party pooper."

Percy just laughed and rested his head on hers again. Annabeth was just starting to drift off to sleep when…

"So this Jason dude…"

"No, Percy."


End file.
